kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
McLean Studios
'McLean Studios '''is the main location of Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment and is where most episodes take place. This brand new, revamped film lot is located on the coast of Major City and is owned by Chris McLean and the Total Drama producers. The front gates are the main entrance to the film lot and lead in from the city. The studio contains dozens of film sets that were at some point used for movie productions, but now are being recycled as challenge locations. Other than The Woods, the areas of the studio not used as sets are just an expanse of concrete with a few decorative plants growing in various locations. Cara describes the location as a "concrete wasteland". At night when there are not any challenges, the contestants are supposed to be confined to The Hotel. Security guards roam the sets searching for intruding fans or reporters that have overstayed their welcome. Features Auditorium Set First appearing in Sing Your Heart Out, this is a larger version of the talk show set. The entire building is illuminated with dim blue lighting, with the front of the room being a large, oddly shaped stage. There are several spotlights that shine on this stage, with a large screen surrounded in tiny lights behind it that plays back footage of the activity happening on the stage. There are many rows of cushioned seating set up for the audience, though there was only a cheap table and folding chairs set up for the judges. The set also has a large backstage area where the contestants practiced their songs. The area has several rooms, though there was only one that the band practiced in. It was in this area that Camille was finally arrested. Castle Set The Victorian-style castle used during Teeth. First seen in the Opening Sequence, the castle set is the tallest in the studio and is made out of ancient looking stones. Its interior has arched ceilings and is decorated with a Gothic theme, with candles, stained glass windows, and winding staircases. The castle is rather maze-like and has several floors and a basement, many of the rooms tricky to get to for challenge purposes. The Diner This 1950s themed diner set is not used in a challenge, though contestants pass through it at times. The building first is seen in the Opening Sequence where Ophelia and Victor are sharing a milkshake. It appears in the series during We All Fall Down, when Minerva interviews Gabe about his attachment to Elena for her blog while sitting in a booth. The Docks The docks first appear in Safest Catch as a long wooden dock jutting from the edge of the film set. There is a small beach area around the dock where the statues were built during the challenge. The water below the dock is the ocean, though which particular ocean is unspecified. During Safest Catch, there were two midsize boats tied up at the dock to be used in the challenge. The docks reappear as the challenge location for We All Fall Down. This time, a giant obstacle course has been built starting at the dock and continuing above the water. First Aid Trailer First seen in Sing Your Heart Out, Chef Hatchet has a medical trailer set up to take care of injuries that happen on one of the setsl. The trailer is filled with basic medical equipment that can take care of most small injuries, the more intense equipment in Chef's medical room in The Hotel. The only contestants that had to use this trailer are Wes after having his voice sabotaged and Camille after she got hot sauce in her eye, both during Sing Your Heart Out. Also, behind this trailer is a fenced in area full of beautiful flowers. This is Chef's personal garden that should not be tampered with, as Cara learns the hard way in The Bachelor Isn't Interested. As revealed in Thirteen, because of the many disturbances cause by the contestants while sleeping in The Hotel, Chef usually sleeps in this trailer. Among other medical equipment, there is a couch, an old television, a phone, and some cabinets. Chef also mentions having a gun hidden somewhere in the trailer, though it is unknown if this is true. High School Set First appearing in the Opening Sequence, the high school set is set up just like an average high school, and includes sports fields outside of it. It is first mentioned in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, but will be appearing in All I Want is Revenge. The Hotel A three-story hotel in the center of the film set. First introduced in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, this is where the contestants, Chris, and Chef Hatchet will be staying for their duration on the show. This is also where the cafeteria is located and most major meals take place. Jailhouse Set The jailhouse set appears first in the Opening Sequence, though it reappears in Fire Insults at Will. The first time it appears, Allison and Angel are attempting to escape the fans and climb onto the roof to hide. This set is then used as an actual jail to contain the losers of the paintball challenge. The final showdown for the challenge takes place just outside the jailhouse. ''La Mansión Malvada A small mansion that lies on the edges of the studio appearing as the challenge site for The Bachelor Isn't Interested. The front of the mansion has a large awning with Roman-style pillars holding it up. The interior of the mansion opens up with a lobby with dark floor tiles, dim lighting, deep red velvet furniture, and a chadelier. There is a large covered porch in the back of the building with an expanse of lawn behind it where the contestants competed in the archery segment of the challenge. The Shed A supply shed that contains potentially dangerous props for challenges that would be unfit to leave out in the open. Cara and Camille find this shed during The Bachelor Isn't Interested full of paintball supplies, eventually to be used in Fire Insults at Will. Swamp An area on the outskirts of The Woods. First mentioned in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, this area will be appearing in Thirteen. Talk Show Stage Though on the outside it is a nondescript gray building, the inside contains the entire set for a talk show. Appearing in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame for the challenge, this set includes several rows of chairs for an audience to sit, a main stage, and a backstage area. The main stage and backstage area are seperated by a curtain, which was ripped down by Zack but stapled back up. This set is smaller and warmer than the auditorium set, a similar set used for a later challenge. Team's Choice Awards Amphitheater The Team's Choice Awards amphitheather is where eliminations take place. It is set downhill from the rest of the studios. It appears at least once every episode as the elimination ceremony location. The Woods A forest on the edge of the film set that goes on for a long distance. Cara first finds it in The Bachelor Isn't Interested on her search for flowers, though it appears again in Fire Insults at Will and Thirteen. Warehouses There are two warehouses located near The Hotel that are used for different challenges. The first is used as the site for the music videos in Video Killed the Reality Star. It is messy on the inside and filled with cameras, lighting equipment, and lit vanities. In the center of the room are stacks of boxes and racks of clothing used to find props for the challenge. The two sides of the room around that are identical, each with four scenes set up to use for the videos: a street, a bedroom, a small restaurant, and a plain room with instruments in it. The second warehouse first appears in Flashing Lights. The warehouse is filled with clothes and makeup supplies, and the racks of clothes seemed to contain outfits of any size. This warehouse will appear again in Model Madness. Other Sets In ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, Chris walks the cast through a coliseum set that is yet to be used in the competition. Also, in the same episode he confirms to Zack that there is a space set somewhere in the studio, though it has not been seen yet. Category:Locations